Kiram and Sheila 1: The Close Call
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: I am republishing this story and all my others because of typos I found. Kiram and Sheila live happily until the cops show up.


Kiram and Sheila: The Close Call.

By: Flynn Reynolds

A great feeling of relief came over Kiram and Sheila as they told Sheila's parents everything. Luckily, they took it way better than expected. It actually surprised them.

"Well, we made it through Kiram's accident and your accident, dear. Plus, you're perfectly healthy. So there's nothing to worry about. And we're not going to push all this 'be responsible with your powers' jazz on you because we assume you two are smart enough to know that, right?" Harold said.

"That's right sir." Kiram nodded.

"Kiram, how many times must we tell you? You are essentially part of the family. You don't have to be so formal with us." Harold laughed.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry." Kiram chuckled back. Well, that was an excellent lunch. I'm going to go kick back for a while. Uh, Sheila, would you like to come with?"

"Sure." Sheila got up and followed Kiram upstairs to his room. He shut the door and turned to her.

"Sheila there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"No. Remember the alley incident?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the news found footage from a security camera that caught the whole thing, from us entering, to us running off. The picture's not that great, and the audio is just eh, but I know it's us."

"This is bad. What do we do?"

"If it comes down to it, I'll use my geass on them and make them let us go."

"O.K."  
"Don't worry. It's been two days. I'm sure that if we the cops were going to do anything, they would have done it by now." There was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Kiram called as he and Sheila ran down the stairs. At the door was a cop named Mooney.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am." Officer Mooney said.

"Good afternoon, officer. Is there a problem?" Kiram asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Two days ago, we came across what appeared to be a gang suicide. We went over the security footage and noticed two people who ran away after the suicide happened. We found one of their hand prints on the wall. It matches yours Mr. Odaka."

"Oh, I see."

"We need you two to come down to the station for questioning."

"Absolutely, sir." Sheila nodded. "Just let me inform my parents. Is that ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Just make it quick."

"Yes sir." Sheila went and told Chandler and Harold and assured them everything would be fine.

At the station, Kiram and Sheila were taken to one of the interrogation room. Kiram was taken inside and sat down, and Sheila waiting outside with a cadet. After about two minutes, four cops entered the room. Mooney was one of them.

"Alright, now if you would please state your name." Mooney asked.

"My name is Kiram Odaka."

"Ok Mr. Odaka, was that you and Ms. Wilson in the alley?"

"Yes."

"What were you two doing in that alley?"  
"We were on our way to the park and decided to take a shortcut through the alley. That's when we got cornered by the gang."  
"And what did they want?"

"They were trying to take Sheila and they were going to rape her."

"Ok. That much is clear. But then what caused them to kill themselves like that?"

"I don't know." Kiram shrugged.

"Ok then, we're going to have to hold you over night. Bring in Ms. Wilson." The cadet brought Sheila in. "Thank you. Ms. Wilson, please take a seat. Cadet, please escort Mr. Odaka to holding cell 3."

"May I make one final statement?" Kiram asked as he took his glasses off.

"And what's that?" Mooney asked.

"I want you to release us. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to let us go and forget about this incident. It was nothing more than some crazy gang members who committed suicide." All the cops' irises began to have a red glow around them.

"Yes, my lord." They all said in perfect unison. The cadet opened the door and let Kiram and Sheila out. Kiram turned and looked to Mooney.

"We also need a ride home."

"Of course. Let me get the keys." Mooney said. He drove them home and then returned to the station.

When they arrived home, they explained the situation to Sheila's parents. They took it rather well. "Ok. We understand how your geass works, but what we don't get is why you said 'Lelouch.'" Chandler said.

"I'm confused too." Kiram said. "I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm using my geass, I just felt like saying 'Lelouch.' It wasn't my original plan. It just came out."

"Has this happened any other time?" Harold asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes. When I first noticed my eyes, I was figuring out how to cover them up since I can't turn my geass off, and when thinking about it, I said 'and C-2 isn't here so I can't get one of those special lenses she gave me in the show.'"

"Well that's only two slips." Sheila said. "That's not too bad. But we should probably stay alert in case you do it again."

"I agree." Kiram nodded.

The End! For Now!


End file.
